1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an input apparatus of a mobile terminal and its display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a keypad of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone according to a related art includes a plurality of keys (buttons) for inputting particular information. A light emitting diode (LED) is formed at a lower portion of the keypad to allow a user to properly recognize the plurality of keys provided on the keypad.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the construction of a keypad having an LED in a mobile terminal according to a related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the keypad 1 of the related art mobile terminal includes a plurality of keys 2 for inputting a phone number or characters and light emitting elements (e.g., LEDs) 3 driven by power applied from outside and supplying light to the plurality of keys 2. One or more light emitting elements are installed in the keypad 1 to allow a user to input keys in the dark and supply light toward the keypad 1.
When the user selects keys (number button) 2 to input a phone number or characters in the dark, a controller (not shown) of the mobile terminal supplies power to the light emitting elements 3 based on signals of the selected keys. In this case, as the light emitting elements 3 emit light toward the keypad 1, the user can input a phone number or characters allocated to the keys in the dark.
However, the keypad of the related art mobile terminal has a problem or limitation in that when the user selects a particular key, light is simply emitted to the keypad, failing to provide diverse functions to the user.